Sports products may include rackets, golf clubs, skis, snowboards, footwear, personal protection equipment, and/or other types of equipment known to those skilled in the art. Sports products may be designed to provide a user with a competitive advantage, enhance the user's comfort, or protect the user from being injured. A sports product's marketability may depend on how effective it is at providing such benefits. As such, manufacturers of sports products continually seek to improve the materials and designs used in the construction of their products.
While adding material to a sports product may improve the product's ability to absorb impacts, dampen vibrations, or perform other advantageous functions, it may also add bulk and weight to the product. The added bulk and weight may negate the advantages by increasing a user's discomfort, and/or hindering a user's movement or performance. Thus, sports products are often times constructed of lightweight, thin materials. However, if the materials are too thin or weak, they may lose their effectiveness, or may be easily damaged. A balance must be struck between these considerations. Further complicating matters is that in some instances, the properties that make materials desirable under one set of conditions, may make the same materials undesirable under another set of conditions.
The present disclosure addresses at least some of the problems described above and other problems in existing technology.